New Year
by JuliaDahaka
Summary: Los adolescentes tienen muchas cosas pasando por sus mentes. Amor, odio, amistades, tristezas, enemigos, felicidad, entre muchas otras. Pero podemos decir que no todos sufrimos de la misma forma. Debemos intentar entender. Esta historia trata de eso. De un grupo de adolescentes tratando con problemas típicos de su edad.


Rose caminaba por los pasillos. Entendía que era el primer año de Hugo y que podía estar asustado, pero. ¿Por qué se había escondido? Miro detrás de una librería, una alegre chica de cabello pelirrojo le había dicho que había visto entrar a Hugo allí. Esquivo a una rubia de Ravenclaw, la cual le gritó enfadada, y fue a la puerta de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Y allí en un rincón, estaba Hugo. Tenía su cabeza escondida en sus piernas y parecía una pequeña bola.

-Hugo-Hablo bajo, para no asustarle. Su hermano le miro con sus ojos azules y ella le sonrió con tranquilidad-Ven aquí.

Su hermano confiando en ella, corrió a los brazos de su hermana, la cual seguía sonriendo. Cuando Rose le abrazo, Hugo supo que algo estaba ocurriendo. Rose le estaba ahogando. Su hermana seguía sonriendo mientras le oficiaba. En verdad quería matarlo. Hugo y Rose comenzaron a tener una pequeña lucha, el por sobrevivir y ella para matarle.

-No pueden estar aquí a estar horas-Rose soltó a Hugo mientras que su rostro se ponía del color del cabello de su hermano. Este miro a su hermana y luego a quien había hablado, para después soltar una sonrisa.

-Eres un Malfoy-El adolecente rubio le miro-Mi padre y el tuyo se conocen.

-Soy un Malfoy y nuestros padres se conoces ¿Y eso que? -Hugo elimino su sonrisa y puso una mirada seria. -Rose tú y tu hermano debería volver a vuestra sala común ¿No crees?

Rose se giró por primera vez y miro a Scorpius quien suavizo su mirada.

-Creo igual que tu-Hugo miro a su hermana y luego a el chico. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? -Vamos Hugo.

\- ¿He? ¿Por qué? -Rose no contesto, solamente le cogió de la oreja y tiro de él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Scorpius.

Hugo pensó, en su primer año que algo pasaba con su hermana.

Rose pensó, en su tercer año que su hermano se tenía que perder más seguido

Scorpius pensó, que tenía que terminar de ordenar los libros antes de que una profesora fuera a la biblioteca.

Odiaba a cada uno de los profesores, perfectos o persona de ese lugar. Las odiaba. Ella no había hecho nada, pero igual, el profesor de encantamientos la había castigado, cuando ella no había hecho nada malo. Puede que se haya dormido en clase, puede que no tuviera ningún examen aprobado, puede que hechizara a un compañero, pero nada de eso fue con mala intención. La chica cambio su expresión de enfado cuando a lo lejos vio a un chico. No era mucho mayor que ella. Tendría un año más. Estaba en silencio y miraba continuamente por los pasillos. La chica camino hacia él y él le sonrió cuando ella se puso frente a él.

\- ¿Qué haces escondido? -Él hizo una seña de silencio y ella le imito. Él le sonrió

-Espero a que Monkey no me vea-La chica sonrió y se colocó junto a él- ¿Y tú que haces?

-Acabo de salir de un castigo de Monkey-Él le sonrió de lado y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la escondió detrás de una armadura. Cuando fue a protestar vio a ese hombre medio calvo caminar furioso junto a ellos. -Le odio-dijo una vez que el profesor había desaparecido.

-James-El chico le estrecho la mano y ella sonrió- ¿Y tú mi compañera de odio?

-Diana-La chica le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro. James le había alegrado el día.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, yo me retiro-James le sonrió mientras se iba corriendo.

Diana camino rumbo a su casa común, la cual estaba lejos del despacho de Monkey. Camino con una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Así estaba cuando Rose se encontró con ella.

-Disculpa-Diana se giró y miro un cabello castañeo casi pelirrojo- ¿Has visto a un niño pelirrojo, no muy alto de Gryffindor?

Diana con su sonrisa en el rostro intento recordar. La verdad había visto a un pelirrojo ese día, pero había sido antes de entrar en el despacho del profesor. Se lo dijo a Rose, la cual le sonrió y corrió en dirección a la biblioteca. Dejando a la chica de cabello rojo sonriente.

Diana pensó, en su tercer año que debía conocer mejor a James

James pensó, en su cuarto año que tenía suerte de haberse librado de un castigo.

Primero el niño llorón, luego el rubio de Slytherin y ahora una Gryffindor. En la biblioteca, estaba claro que no iba a poder estudiar tranquila. Salió luego de gritarle a la Gryffindor.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros encontró una sala abierta. La chica entro y cerró la puerta, se sentó junto a una antorcha y allí coloco sus libros. Aún no habían comenzado los exámenes, pero cuando llegaran debía estar lista. Comenzó con pociones. Odiaba pociones, pero quería nota. Debía tener nota.

Abrieron la puerta y la chica tiro sus apuntes. Miro a la puerta asustada. Allí estaba el profesor Monkey. El hombre la miro sorprendido y a la chica su mirada se asustada se intensifico.

-Yelt ¿Qué hace aquí? -La chica sintió el sudor frío por su espalda. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? SI le decía estudiado la enviaría a su cuarto, donde la idiota de su compañera roncaba. Si le mentía se le notaria y eso le llevaría a un castigo. Su hermoso expediente se vería marcado. La rechazarían en todas las entrevistas de trabajo y luego viviría bajo un puente donde su hermano le llevaría cajas de cartón con las cuales cubrirse del frío. Tenía que haber escuchado a su hermano "aprende a mentir"

-Helena, ya estás aquí-Detrás de Monkey apareció, por arte de magia el profesor Stark-Podemos comenzar con tus clases.

\- ¿Clases? -El profesor Monkey miro a Stark. El joven profesor le sonrió a Monkey y asintió antes de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro- Increíble. Es demasiado tarde, estos profesores nuevos no entienden las reglas de esta escuela. Clases- se escuchaba desde el interior de la sala mientras el profesor se iba alejando.

-Ahora Helena… ¿Qué haces aquí? -la chica le sonrió tímida y miro sus apuntes y libros- ¿Otra vez? -El joven profesor suspiro y camino hacia la chica- Veamos… Pociones ¿verdad? -La chica asintió- Helena, no seas tonta. Deja esto. Es tarde, tienes suerte que te salvo normalmente, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

-Debo hacerlo. Volveré a suspender pociones este año si no estudio desde ahora. Y luego mi media bajara y me veré obligada a pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo bajo un puente…-El hombre levanto la ceja y le dio una media sonrisa- ¿Qué?

-Hagamos algo. Deja de estudiar por las noches y te daré clases de apoyo-El rostro de Helena se ilumino-No te emociones tanto será, solo cuando tus notas sean inferiores a aprobado.

La chica le abrazo. Stark quedo quieto mirándola sorprendido. Helena le soltó a los pocos minutos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro recogió sus libros y salió corriendo del aula.

Helena pensó, en su tercer año que por una vez sacaría notables en pociones

Stark pensó, en su primer año como profesor que estaba metiéndose en un problema enorme.

Tres años después…

-Rose, no te olvides, este año los exámenes son difíciles. No debes distraerte, aléjate de Diana durante las horas de estudio y pasa tiempo con Helena ¿Has entendido? -Hermione miro a su hija mientras esta buscaba con la mirada a sus amigas- ¡Rose!

-Sí, exámenes difíciles, menos tiempo Diana, mas Helena, dormir poco, vida social nula-Ron rio de las palabras de su hija mientras se despedía de Hugo quien comenzaba su cuarto ano- Allí están las chicas. Adiós mamá, adiós papá, Hugo nos vemos dentro.

Rose corrió en dirección de sus dos mejores amigas, quienes al verla sonrieron felices. Diana había vuelto a cambiar su cabello a rojo y seguía siendo más pequeña que Helena, quien tenía su natural cabello rubio corto y su mirada azul estaba oculta tras unas gafas de sol. Se abrazaron en cuanto se tuvieron cerca. No se habían visto en todo el verano, Rose había estado en Irlanda todas las vacaciones, mientras que Helena, había vuelto a Grecia a ver a su familia y Diana se había quedado en Londres. Es decir, ninguna había tenido oportunidad de visitar a la otra en ese tiempo.

Después de su efusivo saludo subieron al tren. Una vez que encontraron un compartimiento vacío comenzaron las anécdotas del verano. Rose, había tenido un entretenido verano familiar, habían ido también sus primos con ellos, por lo cual no había sido tan aburrido. Diana quien había pasado todo el verano en clases particulares. Sus padres la obligaban a sacar buenas notas en ese curso y no sacarlo todo con una mísera 'A', pero la chica estaba ahora poco interesada en insultar a sus padres ya que la idea de que Rose tuviera fotos de James en bañador era más atractiva. Y Helena, al igual que Rose había tenido un verano familiar. En Grecia, no tenía muchas amigas y había pasado todo el verano luchando con su abuela, para que esta la dejara dormir hasta las doce del mediodía.

Cuando cayeron en la cuenta el tren ya estaba en movimiento y estaban ganando velocidad. Las chicas entre risas y fotos pasaron la mitad del viaje. Se adoraban y el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaban juntas, lo cual era algo difícil al estar en diferentes casas, pero aun así cada día libre, entre clases o en las comidas, ellas se juntaban y afianzaban esa amistad nacida hace tres años

-Disculpad-El profesor de pociones interrumpió sus risas y la imitación de Rose hecha por Diana- ¿Helena puedes venir?

-Claro-Les sonrió a sus amigas para seguir al profesor. Una vez la puerta se cerró Diana y Rose se miraron.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? -Rose giro a Diana la cual tenía un gesto de estar pensado mucho. Cosa que no era muy habitual en su amiga

-Creo que estoy por recibir una 'A'-Diana le aplaudió, respiro y continuo con su interpretación, bastante mala de Rose.

Helena siguió hasta al final del tren al profesor Stark, seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro. Entraron a un compartimiento con las ventanas negras y el profesor tranco la puerta con un movimiento de varita

\- ¿Tanto me has extrañado, como para no poder esperar a nuestras clases particulares? -El profesor miro a Helena, mientras esta se sentaba contra la ventana.

-Calla-Camino hacia ella y le beso el cuello con ternura-No has escrito durante todo el verano.

-Intenta tu librarte de giagia-Le sonrió aún más, mientras se giraba-Esa mujer, estoy segura que tiene algo de bruja.

-No es excusa-El hombre fue subiendo mientras morada el rostro de Helena-Ahora harás el doble de deberes.

-Escucha Jack-El hombre la miro-Me llegas a poner más deberes y te golpeare.

-Que miedo-La beso y Helena se dejó llevar. Amaba estar en los brazos de Jack y lo había extrañado durante todo el verano. Su relación era difícil de llevar, pero aun así adoraba verle, abrazarle, molestarle en clase con mensajes coquetos sin que nadie la viera, que le diera clases particulares, con las cuales había subido su media en pociones y además era el único momento en el cual podían coquetear con tranquilidad.

-Yo en algunas oportunidades dudo de que Helena en verdad tenga clases con Stark-Soltó de la nada Rose. Diana levanto la cabeza de las fotografías de James y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Rose-Helena es demasiado estudiosa para que se le dé mal pociones, además lleva tres años con esas clases ¿No lo ves raro?

-Algo se le tiene que dar mal-Volvió a mirar las fotografías- ¡Rose! ¿Por qué no me invitaste? Ya lavo mi ropa y mi madre dice que soy más ordenada de lo normal.

-No le agradas a mi madre-La pelirrojo hizo un mohín-Te invitare este verano, creo que vamos a España.

\- ¿Irá James? -Le mostro una foto de este en bañador mientras que Rose se reía. Diana simulo estar molesta, aunque una parte de ella no quería ser tomada en broma. Amaba a James. El mayor de los Potter se había convertido en su obsesión poco sana desde que estaba en tercero y al hacerse amiga de su prima, todo había ido a peor. Podía hablar con él sin involucrar castigos o momentos incomodos. Rose intentaba ayudarla cuando podía e incluso la invitaba en algunos momentos a su casa cuando James iba allí. Solo quería que James la mirara con otros ojos, no como la ruidosa amiga de su prima.

-Lo más probable. Esa te la puedes quedar-Diana le tiro un beso mientras le devolvía las otras fotos a su amiga y guardaba su nueva adición en su bolsillo. -Mira, allí se ve Hogwarts, deberíamos cambiarnos.

-Vale, pero gírate-Rose la miro sin entender-Guardare la foto de tu primo en un lugar privado.

Rose rio mientras su amiga simulaba vergüenza.

Diana pensó, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, que en sexto año tendría una cita con James

Rose pensó, mientras buscaba su uniforme, que en sexto año tendría al fin su matricula

Helena pensó, mientras buscaba su deportiva, que en sexto año algo bueno tendría que pasarle.


End file.
